If Only (Akashi x Reader)
by Ao-sama
Summary: The girl did not except to meet him, never mind stay with him for the rest of her life. If they had not met, would she live have the same life she had before? For the better or the worse, things have changed.
1. Prologue

_Ok. In one week there will be a test. If I cram in 2 hours of studying per day before the test, I would still have this many hours to read up on some literature and study ahead for the next exam._

These are how your thoughts were always like before you fall asleep. You were a very studious person who cares nothing for everything else. That was the only way that you could make your father truly proud. Ever since your mother died, life has been pretty hard for both you, your father, and your little brother. You just recently transferred to the prestigious Rakuzan High for your first year of high school because you thought it was absolutely necessary in order to successfully bring your plan to action. Yes, it was a strange time to transfer since it was almost spring, but you just _had to._ Anyone would've thought that the reason for all your hard work was to satisfy your father's expectations. He tries his best to be nice to you and thinks nothing of the sort. This encouraged you to work hard and one day lead a better life for the family. But by doing all this, there was no way you could live a normal teenager's life with the amount of time on your hands. Working hard is number one priority and that's how it will always be. (See? Dream child right here.)

 _I should sleep now..._ you thought to yourself as you climbed into the warmth of your blanket. It was almost midnight. Early rising the next day for school. You let out a sigh. Always exhausting yourself to sleep. _This will be worth it, right? If living like this will change my future, I'll be willing to do it._ Your eyelids closed shut the moment your head touched the pillow.

You did not expect to encounter him the next day.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sigh...time to get up now._ There was no need for you to use the alarm but you set it to 7:00 anyways. By the time you were done getting ready, the alarm clock sounded. You head over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Your father had already left for work, so all there was to do was to cook for your little brother and yourself.

After preparation was ready, you walked over to the next room over and knocked on the door.

"Sou-chan, it's time to wake up."

You heard a yawn followed by a quiet "Okaaaaaaaaay..."

"Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes." You then left to the kitchen again to cook. After frying an egg and cutting up some fruit, you toasted a few pieces of bread for yourself. Next was making lunch.

Sousuke entered the kitchen. "On the table", you said. "Pour some milk for yourself."

"Mhmmmm."

After packing 2 lunches boxes, you placed one inside Sousuke's school bag and one in yours. You then got dressed in your uniform and gathered the textbooks needed for the day along with other supplies into your bag. Now it was around 7:40. About an hour left until school starts.

"I'll be leaving now," you spoke as you planted a kiss on the little boy's forehead. "Take care of yourself and be careful on the way to school. I'll pick you up today at normal time." He nodded. You felt a little worried for not sending him to school. You've asked many times before, but he insisted on going by himself.

The way to school was always calming. Usually there was a light breeze every morning around this time. You liked to take a long walk every day and enjoy the blooming cherry blossoms while listening to some music on your cell phone (why yes, just like a manga heroine). Today you decide to sit down an read a novel.

You continue to walk until you realize that the usual empty seat of the bench was occupied by a young man. Usually nobody sits here. That thought was interrupted when you looked closer at him.

 _His hair...it's red...bright...and_...You paused. _So_ _pretty...Huh? I'm starting to sound like a little girl...Uuuuugh ignore ignore ignore...Isn't that Rakuzan's uniform? I don't think I've met him before. Eh? I've read that book that he's reading...Maybe I should read somewhere else today. Geez, no more thoughts, ok?_

You were about to leave, when the crimson haired person looked up from his reading and spoke.

"This is your usual seat, is it not?"

You turned around. A pair of strikingly beautiful red eyes looked into your [e/c] ones. You couldn't help but blush at the gentle smile that was directed at you.

"I-I guess you can put it that way..." you stuttered. You paused. Nothing came out of your mind as you tried to think of what else to say. Then you remembered. How he phrased that question...how did he know that you usually sat here? As if reading your mind, he said,

"Don't worry, I don't stalk young girls."

A small laugh escaped from your lips."That wasn't what I was thinking," you said, smiling. _That still doesn't make sense...I-it's ok. I'll just not ask anything. He doesn't seem like...uuuuh, "that kind" of person. I think. But wait...that still doesn't answer my thoughts. He still knows I read here a lot. Hmmm maybe he_ is _what he said he wasn't. Aaaah, here I go again, overthinking things. Just. Shut. Up. Ok?_

You then realized that you were just standing here awkwardly while the possibly-a-stalker-guy stared at you.

"Mind if I sit here as well?" you asked.

The man blinked at you as if what came out of your mouth just now was the strangest thing ever. An amused smile then replaced the poker face.

"Sure."

You then sat down a good distance away from him on the other end of the bench. You really felt like asking about how he knew you you sat here, but instead just went for the usual question you'd ask when you first meet someone.

"May I ask for your name?" you asked politely as possible.

"Akashi Seijuuro." The said man adverted his gaze and went back to reading.

 _Akashi? Sounds . Wait. What. Isn't he supposed to be the heir to the infamous Akashi family and is also extremely talented at almost anything and everything? Or so I've heard. I think I also remember some people saying not to get near him or something. Welp, just what exactly am I doing right now? The exact opposite of what I've been told. But hey, this Akashi isn't at all like what he's been described as. Except for the part about him being an heir. The way he acts and speaks makes it seem obvious. Wait. Again. He's. Older than me. And I just totally just informally spoke to an upperclassman in such a manner._

You once again flew out of your cloud of thoughts as you stood up to bow and apologize.

"I'm so sorry, Akashi-senpai. It was rude of me to talk to an upperclassman like this. In what way can I have you forgive me?" You kept your head down. _A simple "I'm sorry" wouldn't be enough for someone like him...right?_

"It does not matter. No need for formalities either. If you insist on apologizing, just give me your name and I might forgive you for something I didn't get even mad at you for." He smirked.

Huh? You looked up. This is really not like how you had expected him to react.

"[l/n]. [l/n], [f/n]. It's a pleasure to meet you...Akashi-senpai."

"No formalities."

"...Akashi...kun?"

"Just Akashi is fine."

"Ok." You were surprised he wasn't annoyed (probably just not showing it). The latter went back to reading his novel. You decide to start on yours.

You do have to admit; reading with another person, never mind someone like _him,_ was awkward. Is he sure he doesn't mind? Those thoughts were carried away as you got absorbed into your reading. Every once in a while you would catch some glances from people walking by from the corner of your eye. Some wore surprised expressions. If they had company they would start whispering to each other after they saw you sitting beside the person next to you.

Time had passed as you read. Soon enough, it was almost time for homeroom. You turned to Akashi.

"I think we should get going. Only a few more minutes until lessons start."

He closed his book and gathered the rest of his belongings. "Then I will see you sometime else, [f/n]". Another smile. He headed off in the direction of the school

You bowed. "Yes. Same to you, Akashi." You run to the school grounds with many thoughts swarming your head.

[Chapter 1 END]


	3. Chapter 2

It was lunch time so you meet up with your friend Ayuki to go to the roof to eat.

"[f/n]-chaaaaaaaaan it looks like I forgot to bring my lunch again...Mind if I share with you?" There comes the eyelash batting. Then the pout. You couldn't resist those eyes. This happened a lot.

You let out a sigh. "This is the second time this week...and today is Tuesday, by the way."

"Ahahahahahaha...Sorry..." Ayuki grinned sheepishly.

You moved the bento box closer so she can reach.

"Waaah you even have another pair of chopsticks! How thoughtful~"

You turned away.

"Just shut up and eat," you muttered. Actually, you didn't mind sharing your lunch with her at all. Ayuki is the one and only person who understands your thoughts and actions and still wants to remain a friend to you. After all, you study. A lot. Any normal person would've been sick of you easily. But not Ayuki. In other words, she was a flower you didn't dare let wilt.

You had just finished your half of the lunch and your friend was still eating away. You gazed softly at her, smiling to yourself. _Dear Ayu, what would you do without me? What would_ I _do without you..._ Thoughts about the stuff that happened this morning started taking over your brain so you decided to tell your friend about it. She was going to sense something from your behavior anyways...

"Ayu..."

The girl looked up from the lunch. "Yeah?"

"Have you been stalked before?" _Ok that came out a lot more serious sounding than it should have._

Ayuki blinked at you and then started giggling. "[f/n]-chan, is that why you've been a lot quieter than usual today? Because you're being stalked?" Then her expression turned serious and a creepy smile found it's way to her lips. "I can get rid of him if you want."

"Uuuuuh, please ignore what I just asked. It was supposed to be...a joke." You turn away. That only made Ayuki's curiosity grow bigger.

"[f/n]-chaaaaaaaan...Tell. Me. What happened?" The silver haired girl in front of you stood up and got face to face with you.

"Absolutely nothing."

"What. Happened? You. Must. Spill da beans. Right now."

"Well." You took a deep breath. "I know that it is impossible for me to hide anything from you." You can literally see the shimmer in her eyes. "So...I might as well tell you about it." You paused again. "But then again, it isn't important, so there's no point in boring you." You look up to see complete dissatisfaction written all over your friend's face.

"Okay, okay...I'll tell you about it...Just don't spout any unnecessary comments as I speak, alright?" Ayuki nodded. It took about five minutes to explain the details.

"...So basically I have no idea why he knows me so well...If he wants anything, he obviously came to the wrong person because, you know, I don't exactly have anything to give," you finished.

Once again, Ayuki burst out laughing. "Akashi-senpai? _A stalker_? He wouldn't have time for this kind of stuff. Do you even know who he is? Have you ever even seen how his personality works?" Then she paused. "Oh, right. You met him this morning. Whoops. Silly me." You rolled your eyes as you friend continues talking.

"Listen, [f/n]-chan, there is obviously something wrong with you if you haven't heard who Akashi-senpai is."

"Actually, I have, thank you very much," you replied with exaggerated boredom.

Completely ignoring what you just said, she went back to ranting about that Akashi. "When walking through the halls, you've heard some screams once in a while, right?" Not bothering to wait for your answer, she went on. "Well I'll have you know that those were not because murder was committed, but because of a specific super hot senpai was walking by."

You almost laughed. "Ayu, I don't think Akashi would be very happy if he knew about these names you girls call him." _Super hot senpai? Akashi? No offence, but that sounds very extremely weird and possibly creepy._

Once again, ignoring your comment, Ayuki smirks. "No honorifics?"

"I told you already, he was the one who told me not to use them," you tried to explain.

"That's right. It is a complete hassle to add a suffix to the end of a name."

You whipped your head around. Standing by the doorway to the stairs was the topic of conversation. He had his arms crossed, casually leaning on the wall.

 _How. Long. Has. This guy. Been standing here? Enough to hear our whole conversation? Who knows? It's not like I said anything that's not supposed to be heard by him, so why am I panicking so much right now?_ You tried to calm your heart rate down.

Here comes those mind reading skills of him again.

"I said that I would be seeing you again, did I not...[f/n]?" Akashi's eyes faintly glowed near the end of the sentence.

 _Eeeeeehhhh? I didn't think that he was being serious...Oh lord, this is Akashi we're talking about. Oh. I totally forgot._ Obvious sarcasm at the last part.

"Yes, you have said that, but I'm afraid I didn't take you literally. So what have you come to see me for?" You asked carefully.

Before he could reply, Ayuki dashed off to the direction of stairs.

"Well, classes are gonna start shortly...so...I've gotta go now!" She waved at you. "Thanks for the lunch! I lav you!" Before heading out the door, she gave a small bow to Akashi. And then your traitor of a friend rushed down the stairs at a speed of who knows how many miles per hour. _Liar...there's still half an hour left before classes start. Thanks a lot. Siiiiiigh._

Shortly after the sound of your friend's footsteps disappeared, Akashi made his way over to you. You stood up to face him. Just now you realize that he wasn't actually that tall. But you were the same. To maintain eye contact you had to lift your head up a bit.

"You will become the manager of the basketball team. Meet me in the gym after school for an introduction on everything."

Then he turned around and walked towards the stairs.

 _Wait. What? This is happening too fast! You can't just tell someone to do something like this for them without giving further details! Is that how it usually works with him?_ Your eyebrows knitted themselves into a frown. You then decide to say something but then interrupted.

"I know that you haven't chosen a club to participate in yet. I expect no objections from you, as the rules state that every student in the school is required to join at least one club."

 _Well, that is true, but how does he know that? Maybe he really is a stalker. Ok, ignore that idea. But can't I at least choose which club I want to join? I pretty much know nothing about basketball anyways. This guy. Is crazy._

You just realized that now?

"What if I decide not to come?" You immediately regretted speaking those words.

Akashi turned sightly and you caught a dangerous glint in his left eye.

"Would you really?"

He walked on without another word.

[Chapter 2 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

I swear I will add some development. Apologies. Another warning to let you know that this will move on slowly.

Anyways. Thank you to anyone and everyone that read this. 


	4. Chapter 3

School was almost over and you were running towards the gymnasium as fast as you can (which didn't really mean much because you don't run very fast). By the time you arrived, you were almost breathless. Before walking inside, you try to calm yourself down. The moment you enter, all eyes were on you.

 _Instead of staring at me, can someone please just tell me where Akashi is at this moment?_

You turn to the left to find yourself face to face with just the person you were looking for.

 _This person is magical. How does he do this._

"[f/n], it seems that you have arrived here at the expected time."

You take a few steps backward.

"Actually, can we please save this for another day? I promised my little brother that I'd pick him up from school today."

 _Eye contact...eye contact...eye contact..._

Akashi pauses for a second before answering.

"I allow you to do so. Be back in half an hour."

 _No way! Ah, I should shut up before he changes his mind._

You bowed quickly before running out once again.

"Sei-chan, who was that?" A taller dark-haired player made his way towards Akashi followed by the rest of the team.

"Our new manager. I have informed our coach about her and he agrees to let [f/n] take the role. All of you, 20 more laps."

"But we were just about to finish-"

"Yes, and now you will start again for the next few minutes."

Groans and sighs were let out as the four members did as they were told.

Akashi proceeded to walk out the door. Nobody knew what he was up to, but if the slight grin on his face right now was ever to be seen, perhaps it would give something away. Truth is, he was interested in you. For no apparent reason, you had caught his eye from the moment he saw you during the time of your transfer. Or that's how he sees it.

Within half an hour, you had once again brought yourself to the doors of the gym almost collapsing of exhaustion. Sousuke was at home now, and this time you didn't make any promises about coming home too early. Who knows how long this will take.

"I-I'm...here. I guess you can introduce me to whatever you need to introduce me to," you said between breaths.

"Does that mean you agree to become the team's manager out of your own will?"

You pause to think.

 _Well, now that I ran back and forth and agreed to come here, I might as well agree to do it. And he's right. I'm not in a club yet. Even if I agree, it still wouldn't be out of my own will, would it? Because I never would've thought about doing this if you hadn't dragged me into it._

"Are you sure this will count as being part of a club?" You ask just to make sure. Akashi nods.

"If I was not serious, I'd be lying."

 _What was that supposed to mean?_

"Is there a reason why you specifically need me to do this job?" That was the question you'd been meaning to ask this whole time.

"Perhaps you will get your answer if you agree to do it. As I've said, there is no reason for you to refuse." There was that glint in his eyes again.

 _That really doesn't answer my question. But here goes nothing._

"Alright, then. I agree to become manager of Rakuzan's basketball team." The moment you said those words, you'd fallen one step into his plan.

A slight smile forms on his lips again.

"Good. I'll have the team introduce themselves." 

* * *

It is around seven o'clock and you're at home at your desk recording down information about what you'd learned about the team this afternoon.

 _Hayama-senpai is one of the Uncrowned Kings along with Reo-senpai and Eikichi-senpai. Chihiro-senpai is the extremely quiet one. Oh. Now I understand why Akashi prefers to leave the suffix. Listing all your upperclassmen and adding "senpai" to the end of each name is kind of tiring. I guess if I want more information on Akashi I'll just ask Ayu about him. Pretty sure she has a whole chapter in her book about him._

This actually interferes with your study schedule quite a bit, considering the amount of training time the team has every week. Apparently the Winter Cup was coming up in exactly one month and you were to create a training schedule according to other details given by Akashi. That also meant studying up on basketball, which leads to taking even more time off of your own schedule.

 _I guess I can manage...being...you know...a manager. If I can maintain my current grades, everything should be fine. Getting into a top university won't be much of a problem...I still have about three years._

Sometimes you take this dream of yours too far.

 _Anyways, being manager should be easy. I think._

Nothing was going to be easy if Akashi was in the problem. You know that very well. 

* * *

"Ayu, what does it mean if somebody forces you to become manager of the basketball team without any clear explanation?" You decided to get information on your dear senpai.

"You ask the strangest questions ever. I have no idea," replied Ayuki. "I'm assuming that's what Akashi-senpai did to you, and knowing that makes it more difficult to get an answer."

"Yeah, you are exactly right. Once again I have no idea why he's making me do this. Why me? Ok, I am honestly starting to think I did something wrong. Do I look like I've done anything wrong?" You really do not want to get on the bad side of anyone, never mind _him._ Was a normal life really that difficult to ask for?

"[f/n]-chan, why not look at it another way..." Ayuki's eyes glimmered. You stop her before she could say anything.

"No, he does not like me. I am one hundred percent sure that your accusation is wrong."

The glimmer died.

"Aaaaaw you totally knew I was gonna say that...But it can be a possibility. You never know. It's A-ka-shi-sen-pai." She enunciated each syllable with unnecessary drama.

You turn around thinking she meant that the actual person was standing behind you.

"Not literally, ok?"

"Yes, yes, I know but he randomly appears everywhere anytime. It's sort of creepy." Maybe you shouldn't have said that. "But I guess I'm just imagining it," you added quickly.

Your friend stared at you. "Are you really alright?" she asks for the umpteenth time since you've known her.

"Of course." _Not,_ you added in your head. Long silence hung as you two walk down the hall. "Well, see you later, I guess." You wave goodbye to each to each other before entering different classrooms.

 _Aaaaaaand, I haven't gotten a single piece of useful information about him._

* * *

You now decide to do this by yourself. Observe. You stand on the stage to get a better view of the whole gym. It was actually lonely here, considering how only five members were supposed to do actual training.

It was still difficult trying to understand the rules of basketball in general, including posture and the moves but watching Rakuzan, everything was nearly perfect.

 _I don't understand why they need a manager when they're already like this._

You watch as the point guard performs a perfect lay up. Any normal player could do it well, but when Akashi did it, he almost looked majestic.

 _What is going on inside my mind these days..._ you shake your head to get rid of that last thought. After a couple more moves, Akashi started towards the change room.

"Do you usually leave so early?" You decide to finally get some actual info.

"Practice isn't necessary for me. Now that you're here as a manager, I can choose to not even bother to come." He leaves you staring after him in awe.

 _My dear Akashi, I don't want to say this, but I don't think you're actually so talented unless I see it for myself,_ you thought sarcastically.

"I will see you tomorrow, [f/n]." He swiftly left the gym.

[Chapter 3 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

For the sake of the story, Mayuzumi and the others are still here. Point of this chapter? Senpai notices you. Everything else, I wouldn't count as development which I apologize deeply for. It really will move on slow.


	5. Chapter 4

One again you were watching from the stage by yourself. Watching the perfection. You pace back and forth around the stage. This wasn't really like work, but more like some sort of entertainment. A week has past since you became manager and it was kind of boring. Now you had the nerve to say that because you were starting to get used to the team. Getting to know them has made you closer to each one. Including Akashi. Today the boredom kind of got to you and you tried something that would most likely be...risky.

"Akashi!"

That was you. In the middle of practice, you had just called out to him. Nice move [insert Izuki's thumbs up here]. Everybody turns towards you. Everybody else but the one called looked at you in some sort of shock. You bit your lip. Perhaps you shouldn't have said that?

Akashi jogs towards you. Well, he didn't look mad, at least that's a good sign.

"Is there any reason why you needed to call me in the middle of practice?" he asked sternly.

"...No reason. Sorry. Your name sounds really beautiful so I just had to do that," you replied as casually as possible.

"Why, of course it does, but you can call my name and talk to me whenever you want _after_ practice." He returns your sarcasm with some of his own.

You blink. That was a first. _Hm, maybe I_ will _do that. Don't kill me if you start to hear your name every five seconds though._ You smile. "You can go back now," you tell him. _Oh great, did I just order him to go back to practice? No. No I didn't. I think._

Akashi did just that. He seemed to have noticed how your "demand" sounded but ignored it.

After practice you proceeded to call his name out.

"Akashi Akashi Akashi Akashi."

Hayama walked over to you and covered your mouth.

"Oi! Are you asking to be killed or something?" he whisper-shouted.

"No, just bored. I got permission though." You grin as Akashi turns towards you. "See? I don't think I'll die yet." Hayama stares at you. _You won't, but I probably will,_ he thought.

"Koutarou, do you have business with [f/n] right now?" A hint of sadistic amusement.

"Oh crap," Hayama muttered quietly. He turns back to Akashi. "Nope, just warning [l/n]-chan about a few things."

Akashi raises an eyebrow. "If there are such things to warn her about," He leaves a short silence. "That would be my job. Should you have anything to concern yourself with involving [f/n], I suggest you ignore that concern." A testing smile.

"Sorry, sorry, guess I'll be leaving now," Hayama apologized half-heartedly. He waved goodbye to you, you did the same back. Hayama had been the last one to leave. Now it was only you and Akashi.

"Do you have any plans for this evening?" asked the captain as he straightens his tie.

You looked up. _Well...being the person that I am, I always have "plans". Mainly applies to studies though._

"No, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"Come with me." You had no choice but to do so as he drags you out the doors of the gym, then out of the school building. Outside the gate awaits an expensive looking car. A chauffeur stands beside it. Upon seeing the person taking you here, the chauffeur bows and opens the door on the passenger's side.

Akashi leads you towards the door. "Get in," he ordered.

You look at him in surprise. "Why? Where are we going?" _This is the part where I get kidnapped and get taken hostage, right?_ You joked. _This is one_ fancy _car,_ you thought. Your gaze wandered all over the car in amazement. _This must be one of a wealthy person's luxuries_ , you assume. You look back at Akashi.  
He does not answer. He simply nods at the chauffeur, who answers with another nod.

"Get in, I insist," answered Akashi. You slowly climb inside the car. _This will either be fun, or the death of me. Sou-chan, father, I hope you guys will take care of yourselves if I'm forever gone from this world,_ you prayed. Akashi gets in beside you soon after and closes the door with a definite slam. The car immediately starts off.

The ride was long and silent. Nobody said a word during the whole thing. You just look out the window the whole time. You did not know that during that whole time, Akashi was observing you. You were so absorbed by the view outside that you didn't realize the car had stopped.

"[f/n], we've arrived." You turn to the right to find the car door open for you, Akashi standing near it.

"Oh, sorry, I-" you managed to say as he helped you out. The words had disappeared from your mouth as your eyes try to digest the sight before you.

 _Is this a mansion? No. That wouldn't be right. More like a manor. I think I just welcomed myself to the doorsteps of Akashi Seijuuro's home._

You let go of his hand as you looked around. You look at him for approval. He slightly smiles.

The car was parked near the gate, which if you walked further, led to another gate which led to the actual building. Any place not paved was covered by green and flowers. There was a garden outside and inside the inner gate. After a few minutes of looking around, you returned to Akashi, who had just dismissed the chauffeur.

"Your...manor is beautiful..." you exclaimed.

"Glad you like it," replied Akashi with a satisfied smile. His expression turned neutral again.

"The reason why I brought you over was to confirm a few things."

You say nothing. _Now I should be worried._

He leads you toward the front doors, greeted by a few maids. When the doors opened, more maids welcomed the two of you.

"Welcome home, young master," they chorus in unison as they bow. Some of them directed a few smiles at you. You smile back. Akashi just gives them a small nod.

For the third time this day, you look around in wonder.

 _Living here for your whole life...I wouldn't get used to it. But then again, he's been surrounded by this for his whole life._ You now developed a new, different kind of respect for your upperclassman.

"May I take your bag, miss?" offered a maid. Another one takes Akashi's.

"Ah, it's ok. I'm fine, thank you," you reply, flustered. _I really wouldn't get used to this._

Akashi continues up the massive staircase. You quicken your pace to catch up. It was like a mini 5 star hotel. Many rooms, bright lights, expensive furnishing and decoration. Somewhere at the end of the hall was the room Akashi went into. He turns back to see if you were there.

"Coming, coming!" You exclaim as you ran across the hallway. You enter that room which then you assume was his bedroom. It was very neat, spacious, and had huge windows. A king sized bed, a huge bookshelf, a desk with a decent amount of paperwork and other supplies on the surface, even a small sofa. One hell of a bedroom. _Change the decoration, add a few teddy bears and this would be a room for a princess._ You chuckle at the thought of Akashi being a princess. Then you stop, remembering whose room you were in.

Akashi gestures towards the mini sofa. "Make yourself comfortable. If there's anything you need, let me know." You nodded. You place your bag on your lap as you sat down. Akashi preferred to sit at his own desk. There was a fair distance between you two, a couple of meters at most. He removes his jacket before settling in. After all the small troubles have been solved, it was time to get to business.

It felt like an interview with the boss of the world. _Bow before the emperor,_ you thought. _Once and for all, today. I shall find out the meaning behind all this! If he reveals anything, that is._

"[f/n], what are your thoughts on being manager at this point in time?"

You instantly had an answer.

"I think it's interesting," you answered honestly. "It sometimes gets boring and lonely, but...it's kind of fun as well watching the team."

Another question fired.

"What about the team?"

You think for a few seconds before giving a reply.

"I like everyone. Hayama is sometimes strange, but still fun to be around. Chihiro-senpai is quiet but I'm still able to communicate with him if I try. Reo's like an older brother to me, sometimes maybe an older sister as well. Nebuya-senpai is really something special. The amount of food he eats is unbelievable."

"Then what are your thoughts about me?"

That question. The way he said it, the tone. The gaze. It almost scares you. Your thought pattern messes up and your heart rate increases by the second.  
No answer came out of your mouth.

"Once again, I ask of you," he pronounced firmly. "What do you think of me? What am I to you?" He had other questions, but those needed to be answered first.

Even at this distance, the pressure of that question made you feel nervous. At this moment, there was no direct answer. _What do I think of him? I cannot put it to words. I cannot describe it._

"Take as long as you want, but I want an answer."

He gets out of his chair and walks over to you.

"If nothing comes out of this mouth," he places a finger to your lips. "You will be staying here until something does."

[Chapter 4 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

Hmmmm the manor part was just part of my imagination. If they have any details on that in the manga, pardon me because I've only read the last few chapters of the Seirin VS Rakuzan match (the wait for the anime was too long and I couldn't control myself...)


	6. Chapter 5

Your face turns pink at his touch. Akashi sees your reaction and smirks. You inch yourself closer to the sofa as he lowers his face alarmingly close to yours. A few centimeters of air separate the two of you.

Only now did you notice the slight golden tint in his left eye. Unlike it's red twin, the lurid gold orb had a hint of malice. One thing they had in common were the slit pupils;like a lion's. Beautifully dangerous.

Heterochromia? It suits him, you though.

"Think about it. I want to know. Curiosity burns inside me. Nothing I desire more at this moment than your answer, [f/n]." He speaks in an amused but despotic tone. You slowly return from your frozen state as he turns back to his desk.

"Akashi."

You were surprised at how clear your voice sounded after all that.

One again, his attention is yours.

"Don't you think this is a bit ironic?"

The amused smile you see almost every day is seen again.

"Is that so? Why do you say that?"

"First, just a few minutes ago, you told me to make myself comfortable."

There was a long silence. A calm expression with eyes expecting more.

You catch on.

"What I mean is..." You clear your throat. "A-Allow me to be blunt. I sometimes..." You struggle to find the right words. "Never mind." You continue on immediately.

"Second, back to last week. I was certainly very surprised when you told me to become manager." You pause.

"Go on."

"I think to myself, why me out of all people?" You start to blush. "Anyone could've did the same, right? I'm not special in any way."

Now the questions that have been locked inside you all this time is released from their cage.

"I really don't understand your choices, Akashi. How did you know me when I literally just transferred about a month ago?" Your tone fluctuates throughout the process. How did you know I liked to sit at that bench to read in the mornings?

Why did you talk to me?"

You finally end your parade of questions. Your face was flushed. The amusement on your audience's face vividly increases. You take a deep breath.

"And then now, third, you ask me how I think of you," you say with clear embarrassment.

Akashi notices your embarrassment and it only makes him want to tease you more. Now now, Akashi Seijuuro was always a gentleman in most situations (and he always will be), but this was too enjoyable for him. Watching you squirm in discomfort, at a loss of words, oh this was adorable. The sly smile on his face widens as he answers your words.

"I find no irony in my actions, [f/n]. I think you are the one who has misinterpreted them."

He is now back at his desk, chin balanced on clasped hands, supported by the elbows.

"I told you to make yourself comfortable, but I don't think I said anything about me complying with that matter."

You open your mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. That didn't matter because he continued to prove you wrong.

"I can very well answer all of your questions, but I'd rather not. At this moment, you'll have to do with the ones that I will."

You nod wordlessly.

"I know you because of your recent transfer. Rakuzan rarely accepts new students at such a time, so I knew for sure, that you were special. That fact still hasn't changed even until now."

You advert your gaze to the view outside the window.

When you put it so direct and effortlessly like that...It's kind of embarrassing, you know? Heat returns to your cheeks.

He had been watching and observing you for about a week right after your transfer. Your statistics, academic and personal; they had reached the grasps of Akashi Seijuuro without you knowing it. Someone smart. Talented, studious and sometimes even a little whimsical. Of course it would interest him. All of that is true, but he does not tell you this. As long as either one of you is alive, you will never hear of this. At least, that's how Akashi wants it to be.

"It is rare to see girls your age occupy themselves in literature these days, students of Rakuzan or not. My observations may be biased, but that does not matter. "

He curses internally. That last statement gave something away.

Now arrives the important answer to the important question.

"The beautiful new transfer girl stood before me. Why would I not have talked with her? At that moment I could see you wanted to read there. If I had not spoken, you would've chosen another place."

Your eyes widen in surprise. This had not been the answer you've expected. Why so? It was only a small cover for the truth for the plan.

That means you were watching me in some way! you thought. Wonderful. You have now taken notice of the hint he (accidentally) gave away.  
It's not possible that you...ok, maybe it is. Wait. Did he just call me...

"I have answered your questions, isn't it only fair that you answer mine?"

"I suppose so..."you answer softly even though that was only half true. "Please take everything I say seriously...Akashi."

For a second he appears slightly shocked. Offended, maybe, but it disappears as quick as it came. He nods in answer.

"I really don't have any solid thoughts yet. Sometimes I am amazed by you. Other times wonderstruck. One minute you're...normal and the next, I'm practically kidnapped. Don't get me wrong, I am nowhere close to disliking you-"

You stop mid-sentence realizing how that just sounded. At the same time, a pair of red-gold eyes glint for the same reason.

"So I can assume what you feel for me is like, perhaps love?" Akashi teasingly smirks.

"Not at all!" Your voice comes out a little unstable and desperate sounding.

"The blush upon your face certainly does not express the same statement," he smoothly remarks.

Akashiiiii why are you doing this to me? You thought in frustration.

"Would you like me to continue or not?"

"Why of course I would."

You try to maintain a serious expression.

"As I said, I do not hate you but I don't 'like' you either." You made sure the 'like' was clearly emphasized. "If I were to come up with a list of characteristics for you, it would either be blank or infinite. Why? Because you are very unpredictable. I can never tell or know what you're thinking. Your personality alters and changes constantly like the wind." Which, uh, is pretty deceitful. That takes some skill, you know?

"My final answer at this moment is...I guess

I admire you."

Oh please don't bombard me with any more questions, Akashi! Please and thank you, you added silently.

In some way you have just rejected Akashi Seijuuro. The said man was now slightly captivated but more amused than moments before. He closes his eyes in thought. You were almost afraid to see his reaction. It's not like it mattered too much to you, but you just had a feeling that if you said anything wrong, this will definitely not turn out well. You glance at the clock on the wall. The second hand tick tocks at a steady pace, adding to the screaming tension in the room.

A long minute later, words are finally heard.

"I guess I can accept your answer for now," he answers as you let out a breath of relief.

But next time, the answer will most definitely change, [f/n]. It will. He will make sure of it.

"Which also means you have permission to leave," he continues.

You give him a small uneasy smile. "I think that was granted to me when I arrived here," you add quietly as you clutched your bag.

He returns the smile. "Your thoughts are so amusing to hear, [f/n]."

I wasn't joking!

Akashi gets up from his desk and unlocks the door and holds it open for you to walk out. You stand up and nod in thanks as you do so. He follows behind. You allow him to lead you out. As you follow behind, you take glances at his moving figure. The way his brilliant crimson hair was arranged, his broad back and shoulders. Your thoughts were consumed by what you saw. Stop it, you think to yourself. This is similar to the suspension bridge effect thing except without the bridge and romance involved...I'm pretty sure it is...

Your overload of thoughts once again got you distracted and distant from reality. You had not realized you were standing in front of a car. This one was different from the one you were picked up on. You quickly realize that the one driving you back was not a chauffeur but Akashi himself. You stare at him in much awe and amazement. He catches your expression and smirks.

"Would you rather have me do it the old fashioned way and send you home by steed?"

You couldn't tell for sure if he was serious or not, but seeing for yourself how prosperous this household was, a couple of horses would be affordable. You shake your head and bring yourself to the front passenger's seat as Akashi starts the car.

"Address," he requests.

"Just at the school is fine," you answer.

"It is only normal for me to send you to your home and leaving only when I see you safely through it's doors," he replies firmly.

You sigh but then smile lightly to yourself. There was no use in trying to say anything opposing so you tell him the address. As the car starts moving, you look outside the window again, not daring to look at the person next to you. He looks too cool.

The sun was falling slowly from it's position in the sky, allowing soft colors of pink, yellow and orange to gradient around it. Your eyelids slowly rise and fall as you watch. That was the result of many late nights of work and studying. Soon enough you were asleep, still on the road, not even halfway there. Many times Akashi glances to his right side at your peaceful sleeping face. Once in those many times a smile

You awoke to a soft voice.

The face of your little brother looked down at you with hopeful eyes.

"Onee-san, you're awake now, right?"

You blinked and quickly sat up. Scanning the area around you, you realize you were in your own room, on your own bed.

"I...I'm at home? What happened? I thought..."

"Some stranger guy carried you here. You were asleep so he didn't wake you up, I think," he answers. "Who is he?"

Your eyes widened. Akashi? No way...I think I'll go back to being asleep...you thought in great surprise.

You turn back to Sousuke. "He's a friend," you replied. You held back a wince as you pronounced friend. It didn't sound right at all.

"When I opened the door I thought something had happened to you...Don't worry me like that next time..." the little boy said quietly.

The way he said it broke your heart. You pulled him into a comforting hug. "Sorry for worrying you and leaving you home alone..." you whisper while stroking his hair. "Next time I'll try to come home as early as possible, but I can't promise you that every day," you apologize.

"It's ok. Just keep yourself safe."

I am so lucky to have a brother like you, Sou-chan.

You get yourself off the bed and prepare dinner. 

* * *

At the table, you look up from your food to your brother. "Sou-chan."

"Mmhm?"

"Just please don't tell dad about what happened today...I don't want him to worry too much. You know how hard he works every day and..."

"Yeah. It's ok, I won't say anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

You couldn't sleep that night. One thought swam through your mind for a long time. How were you going to face him tomorrow?

[Chapter 5 END]


	7. Chapter 6

"What's wrong with you today?" Ayuki nudged your arm forcefully.

You wince. "Akashi."

For the hundredth time this morning you glance around cautiously. You stop when Ayuki grabs your face back to reality.

"[f/n]-chan, what am I supposed to do with you today? Now _I'm_ the one making sure the other's alright? No thanks," she says with a sigh.

"Thanks, is that all I am to you? Wow, I really feel the love today," you reply sarcastically.

"Mmhm no prob," your friend smiles. "Do I get to ask you about what happened?"

"Nope. I'd rather not mention anything."

"You _do_ know that you're going to end up telling me, right? Might as well start now."

You look at your friend in amusement.

"Wonderful. Another person for me to avoid today." You start to walk faster.

"O-Oi! Don't pretend I'm not right! Because I am! It's gonna happen!" She skips after you.

You arrive at your seat only to have Ayuki plop down on the desk next to yours. She smirks.

Oh, right. She sits beside me in homeroom.

You face her in exasperation. You see her eyes glint. You spill about yesterday. You bury your face in your arms in embarrassment. _Ayu, I hate you._ You receive a triumphant grin of victory.

"My little [f/n]-chan, you Ken run but you can't Hide. Now-"

"Did you just-"

"Yeah, I did. Still mentally broken because of those two. Now back to what I was going to say. Senpai will find you and ask you more questions if you don't show up. It'll be a lot worse if you don't face the situation like a man. As I said, _it's gonna happen someday._ "

You roll your eyes. "Don't relate your personal abilities to my horror story, okay?"

She returns the eye roll. You turn to face the front of the classroom. "Class is going to start, Ayu. You better have finished the assignment last night." You grin to yourself as she mumbles a stream of curses.

* * *

The dreaded "end of the day" had arrived. Basketball practice! Again!

 _These people practice too much,_ you think to yourself as you make your way to the gym as slowly as you could.

A couple of steps later someone taps you on the shoulder. Your heart skips a beat or two and you quickly turn around to see Akashi and his piercing eyes.

You breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh-it's just you-" you freeze.

 _Wait, what. That's him. Hiiiiiim. Akashi. The one I'm trying to hide from._

You avoid all means of making eye contact as you nervously speak.

"Hello."

You stiffly turn around and proceed with your slow walking, hanging on to that 0.00001% chance that he'd ignore you. No. You hear a small chuckle of amusement behind you. And then footsteps following closely behind you.

"May I ask why you're pacing yourself at such a speed?"

You don't turn around and say anything. You quicken your pace, but only a little. _There, better?_ More footsteps. You then realized he'd walked past you.

"It was very entertaining watching you hide from me today. However amusing it may be though, _it will stop_."

You gave up and started to run. _So first I'm Ayu's bodyguard, now I'm his entertainment. I should really find better people to talk to._

You blush in embarrassment knowing he'd seen your attempt in avoiding him.

You burst through the door and run straight towards

"Hayama-senpai!"

Alarmed, he turns around quickly.

"Y-yeah? What's wrong?"

"Tell Akashi that I'm going to be-"

"Not so fast, [f/n]."

The voice of a slightly oppressive Akashi stops you in your tracks.

"Any excuses can be reported personally to me."

 _Well, that went smoothly._

His golden eye glows intensely as he takes you by your wrist rather harshly and drags you to a locker room.

"Explain."

You stay silent.

"Are you disobeying me?"

"Why yes, I certainly am." Your voice shows a slight hint of annoyance.

 _I knew I should've insisted on getting dropped off at the school..._ you mumble quietly.

Akashi smirks.

"Is this my explanation?"

 _You heard that?_

"Acting all bashful over something so meager and insignificant as that? People these days cannot possibly be so innocent."

You blush. "You should've woke me! You didn't have to... _carry_ me to my own room..." Your voice fades as your embarrassment increases.

"Your sleeping face was rather calming to look at. I decided it was better to leave it undisturbed. Your brother was kind enough to have let an outsider in the house."

"Say anything unnecessary about me, but leave my little brother out of this," you immediately say.

Akashi smiles slightly.

"He seems to be very dear to you. If only that would be the same for myself."

"You're kidding."

"Am I?"

At this moment you felt like ripping that smile off his face.

"I'm assuming now you won't be leaving anytime soon?"

You head back to the gym. "Yeah," you reply quietly.

How simple it was to make you confess. But only for those two specific people.

* * *

"You guys are going to be facing against Seirin for the finals in the Winter Cup, right?"

Practice was over and you had gathered the team together for further confirmation.

A mixture of 'yeah's, 'yes'es and head nodding answers your question.

"We have a little over a week until we start on the road to Tokyo. According to Akashi, you guys don't need any special or planned training regimen?"

The same response.

"To be honest, I still haven't came up with anything good yet. I'm thinking I should visit Seirin and see their team on my own when we arrive in Tokyo. So is it alright if I ask Coach if we can leave earlier? Or would that interfere with your practice time?"

"That won't be necessary."

"But you were the one who told me to come up with something for the finals!"

"I've already done that." That was just so you wouldn't think of quitting.

You sigh. _See? Told you I'm not needed here._

"Then is there anything I _can_ do for you?"

Hayama piped up.

"Do whatever the normal managers do! Like uuuuh hand out water bottles or make honey lemon slices or both!"

"But I already do that."

"Keep it up!"

"You guys really make me feel useless."

"You're welcome. Just let us handle most of the work. That's what we're supposed to do."

"Actually, the technical stuff is supposed to be my job."

Akashi interrupts this pointless conversation.

"Enough. You are all dismissed. Including you." He looks at you.

Everyone files out the door including Akashi.

"Koutarou summarized things fairly well. For once, he is possibly right," he says to you quietly. "Goodbye."

You try to hold the corners of your lips down as they turn up. _You really need to just admit it when somebody else is right, dear Akashi._

"Bye."

[Chapter 6 END]


	8. Chapter 7

How Akashi thinks of [f/n]-chan in terms of:

Personality: Predictable yet unpredictable.

Appearance: Quite beautiful and charming. Her occasional smiles are very refreshing to see and one of her most attractive features. Not too short but definitely not tall, at least, compared to him.

Overall image of you: Sometimes it's like watching a child. Yes, you were smart and more knowledgeable on many things than average people of your age, but in everything else (like life for example), you can be described as either innocent, ambitious, and that word we all hate to be called, _childish_. That only applies sometimes, as mentioned previously.

One word that sums everything up? Oh most definitely it would be

Amusing.

* * *

"Mibuchi."

The raven haired shooting guard turns to the direction of the voice.

"Yes?"

Akashi walks over to face him seriously.

 _"Have you perhaps ever been in a romantic relationship with someone before?"_

It was very direct and straightforward.

Mibuchi blinks at the one asking the question.

"Sei-chan, are you in love?"

"Do not answer my question with another question."

"Well then, my answer is _no._ Why ask such a question suddenly? And why to me?"

"I just need to know. I ask you because I usually come to you for extra information, do I not?"

"Are you being serious, Sei-chan? You rarely ever ask anything of the sort. If you want information about this lovey dovey stuff, you should talk to Hayama about it."

"Then I shall."

* * *

"Koutarou."

Akashi actually did not want to say anything to him about this topic. He would be one of the people who wouldn't take hi seriously. How disobedient and annoying. But the more people surveyed, the more chances of getting a (decent) answer.

"Yeah?"

"Allow me to ask you a question. I expect an answer especially because you are you."

Hayama didn't really understand what was going on so he just nodded slowly.

"Sure...go ahead."

"Have you ever perhaps been in a romantic relationship with someone before?"

The question was phrased and said exactly like with Mibuchi. The 'perhaps' probably wasn't necessary but Akashi chose to keep the word there.

Apparently the question was so funny to hear from him that Hayama started to laugh so hard that the people nearby sent questioning stares.

Akashi shoots a malicious glare at him. _"_ _Koutarou,"_ he warns him coldly.

The said guy immediately stiffened up and stopped laughing.

"S-sorry. I was just surprised at the question. And it was coming from _you..._ so..."

The glare intensifies just enough for Hayama to actually give an answer.

"Okay, okay, I have. Are you in love or something?"

 _"Why are my questions always being answered by that specific question?"_

"Because that kind of question usually comes from someone who needs advice for love."

"Now that you've informed me on that, tell me more about _your_ relationship with that person."

"Well, we met at a mixer so I guess it wouldn't be useful info for you, since I'm pretty sure your first true love meeting was probably way fancier." A bit of sarcasm.

"Did I mention anything about this relating to me?"

"Well, no, but you _did_ imply it-"

 _"Continue your story."_

Hayama gulped. "Okay."

"So, uh, as I said, we met at a mixer so it was only natural that I'd be walking out with a girl considering how-ahem, 'scuse me. It lasted for like, a month or so because she kept complaining about how I always put more time into basketball related stuff instead of her so...yeah."

"Is this the reason for your constant whining to get out of practice, and may I add, that time when you _skipped_ one, for the past month?"

"Well, _yeah_ , because I wasn't getting quality time with my (ex) _girlfriend_ , so I think even I have the right to blame you for that, Akashi!

"Then maybe I _will_ take the blame. Is that all to your story?"

"Yeah, what were you expecting?"

"The details in between."

"Oooh! You should've just asked so!"

You can see here that Akashi performed the act of a mental facepalm.

"I just tried to get as much time as I could to take her out on dates and stuff. You know, cafés and all that? Girls like sweet stuff. And eating."

He sighs dramatically.

"At the end of each date I can only stare into the deep dark abyss of my wallet in sadness but still in a bit of happiness that she was happy."

He returns to neutral state.

"Besides that, I guess it was also pretty fun. Aaaaand I didn't do anything else." He pauses. "With her."

A satisfied smirk from Akashi.

"How poetic. Your love for her must have been genuine."

"Oh yeah, sure was," Hayama replied sarcastically. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Oh yes, very."

They continue walking.

"Akashi, you look... _happier_ these days...Did something happen?"

"Did you say something?"

The golden haired guy jumps. "Nope. You should, uh, ask Mayu-chan next. He reads those weird books about romance and other cheesy stuff, doesn't he? Definitely some good advice from him, I'm pretty sure!" He grins nervously. "See ya!" He runs off.

* * *

Akashi then heads over to the usual whereabouts of the new phantom sixth man. The roof. Sure enough, Mayuzumi was reading a book.

"Light novels again?"

No reply.

Akashi laughs quietly to himself. _Somehow very similar to [f/n] at times._

"If you came here to mock me or the light novel, I suggest you leave."

"I come here to mock no one. Just to ask a question."

Mayuzumi looks up. "To whom?"

"I don't see anyone else here."

"How interesting," he replies morosely. "So you're talking to yourself."

Ignoring the cynicism, Akashi proceeds to asking the question.

"Have you ever been in a romantic relationship with someone before?"

"Heh, why do you care?" Mayuzumi replies darkly.

"Why do I not care?" Akashi questions in return. "Do not answer my question with another question."

"Which you just did with me."

"Only because you initiated it."

 _Stubborn bastard_ , the silver haired guy muttered to thin air.

Akashi himself was actually surprised at the reaction he'd gotten. Mayuzumi didn't look a bit surprised at his question, unlike the others.

"Is this related to [l/n]?"

The one with the emotion of surprise was Akashi.

"Why do you think so?"

Mayuzumi laughs as if that was a stranger question than the first or second one he was asked.

"You don't normally pay attention to girls, never mind force one to become the team's manager. The way you react to her words differs greatly from with your fangirls in the school."

"You may be correct. Perhaps you can answer the main question now?"

"I haven't." He turns back to reading his light novel. "And I don't plan on being in one anytime soon"

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Mayuzumi. I'll leave you to your reading."

Akashi then makes his way downstairs reviewing the answers and reactions he had gotten. It was either a look of disbelief at first, or a laugh, then an actual answer. His thoughts were disturbed by the fact that you were running towards him. Very fast.

"W-watch out!" you scream as you try to slow down. You end up tumbling into the arms of yesterday's enemy.

He doesn't look at you but gives you a light pat on the head before he does.

"Be careful next time. You can't be sure that the next person you crash into will be forgiving."

You stand there frozen in place with a racing heart.

[Chapter 7 END]


	9. Chapter 8

The night before you had a strange dream. It seemed so real. It was most definitely set in the future, at the Winter Cup specifically.

Rakuzan was playing against Seirin, which meant they were in the finals. All other opponents had been eliminated and lost. In the moment in your dream, the most confusing and shocking part was caused by the person you ran into just now.

The results of the match weren't shown in the dream. Right after the main event had occurred, you'd woken up. The whole morning you were trying to find Akashi to tell him about it. That was quite ironic, considering how hard you'd tried to avoid him the other day. When you'd spotted him, on instinct you ran as fast as you could, in case you missed your chance again, only to be treated like a kouhai in a shoujo manga.

Now you'd have to wait until after school for practice, and then after practice to tell him about your dream. It'd be best to alert everyone as early as possible; the team was to leave in less than a week for Tokyo.

You sigh as you start walking back in the direction you came from. Afternoon classes were going to start shortly.

 _What was that all about? He seemed_ nice _just now! I mean, that pat on the head...no way._

You smile. _Is he trying to change himself? That's so...unlike him...yet to cute...so tsundere-senpai-like!_ You shake your head. Ayuki's been making you read way too much shoujo manga these days.

* * *

Today you were the first to arrive at the gym. You waited until the coach was there to enter. You now decided it was best to first just tell Akashi privately (because specific questions needed to be asked only to him) and then tell the rest of the team. You'd gotten permission to end practice earlier.

Around the middle of the practice you called Akashi to the wonderful privacy of the locker room to start with the important questions.

"What is it?"

You prepare to speak.

"Who is...Kuroko?"

Eyes glowing dangerously, Akashi immediately fires a question of his own.

"Where have you heard that name?"

"Answer me first."

Not until you explain."

You sighed. "Fine, but promise you'll answer all the questions I have later, okay?"

"Of course."

You start to tell him about the dream. You decide to leave out the "strange" part out. Because it was related to him. It would be awkward explaining it.

"I wasn't asleep to see the end, but it didn't look so good for our team. Now tell me who Kuroko is."

Akashi pauses to think of an appropriate answer.

"An old teammate of mine back in middle school."

"I'm sure that's not the only thing you can say about him..."

"The phantom sixth man."

You raised an eyebrow. "So he's the one who you got the idea of making Chihiro-senpai into a similar player from?"

"Something like that.

"Did something happen back in middle school with the Generation of Miracles?

"Nothing at all, [f/n]," he lied. "It seems to me that this dream of yours predicts more of the future than Emperor Eye. By a terribly great amount. The only questions to be asked are [ _is it accurate? Is it actually going to happen?]"_ The gold color of his left eye reveals itself dramatically.

"I don't know. I just thought I should tell you this in case it actually has some meaning to it. I mean, after all, _I did_ just pull out a bunch of information from it, in which you also never denied."

"I'll choose not to believe your words for now, but when something actually starts to happen, by then I'll already have a backup plan."

"So is it necessary to tell the rest?"

"No. They cannot do anything to stop whatever will happen, so there is no point in them knowing."

"Ok then. I'll tell Coach to cancel the early dismissal of training." You hurried back to the gym. For the rest of the practice you review your notes and collected data about the teams you'd be facing, and about Rakuzan as well.

 _Now that I think about it...I've only ever been to a practice where the whole team was there once or twice...I'm sure coach or Akashi would say it wouldn't be needed to sub anyone out._

Why of course. The team practically revolves around Akashi. Most of the decisions were made by him, occasionally by the coach.

 _Around the month I just transferred, they'd gotten past the preliminaries. Actually, they didn't have to. They were the winners of the Interhigh a few months ago, were they not? So it's automatic._

You walk over to the storage room and manage to bring out about two dozen or so water bottles to the stage. You sit yourself back on the stage once more. _The water consumption of this team is unbelievable! They should just get reusable water bottles. That will definitely help the club funds, right? But then again, this is Rakuzan we're talking about. No. They shall get normal water bottles._

"Break!" you called.

Nebuya probably drank the water faster than you could pass them out. Mibuchi gives him a disgusted look. "At least try not to gulp it down so quickly," you remind him. "This is only a small break an you'll be going back to practice shortly." He grinned in response and gives you what you assumed was a pat on the head but more of a forceful grab that was enough for you to stumble over a little. Akashi immediately pushes his arm out of the way.

"[f/n], are you alright?"

Your voice wavers. "I-I'm perfectly fine. He didn't mean to do anything." You glance at Nebuya. "Right?" He grunts in response.

Akashi takes a moment to wordlessly glare at his teammate. You catch a smirk from Mayuzumi, who was watching this at a distance.

 _What was that for?_ You wonder. _But he smiled. What a rare sight. That counts as a smile, right?_

Akashi notices your sudden interest to the corner of the gym. He turns to see the same expression you'd seen and internally swore that this was not the end of it, whatever it was. Coach then ordered everyone back to practice. When everyone had fully resumed to their activities, you bring yourself over to the coach.

"Sensei, does the team have possession of any recorded media, as in videos and such, of games played by our future opponents?"

The man pondered over it for a few seconds before handing over several disks, each with labels describing the contents. "These are from their most recent appearances on the court. I take it that you're going to study them?"

You nod.

"Most likely either Akashi or I have already found any possible weaknesses of the other teams that you may discover, but if you happen to find something even we haven't noticed, your thoughts are most definitely welcome."

You nod once more. "Thank you. I'll try my best to do so." You take the disks and examine them back on the stage. Your eyes light up immediately upon the sight of a specific name. It reads _**Seirin**_ in bold letters. After placing that disk at the top of the stack, you neatly put them into your bag. You notice the other textbooks inside and sigh. _Those would have to be saved for another day._

After about half an hour or so, the team filed into the change rooms. A long, mute silence hung in the air due to the absence of movement. You close your eyes for a moment to think about other things in life. The only things that came to your mind was either basketball, Akashi, or both at the same time. _Something really is wrong with me these days._ You jump off the stage hoping the pain of the harsh impact from the floor to your feet would distract you from those thoughts. You wince.

"[f/n]-chan, you know better than to do that." The stinging sensation you felt laughed along.

"Reo-senpai! I'm okay, really. I just needed to get some nerve-wrecking thoughts out of my head."

He frowns. "A rather strange method, wouldn't you say?" You nod in response. Apparently you'd just indirectly called Akashi a nerve-wrecking thought. You form a mental apology. _It wasn't intentional, I swear_. The others had come back. Mibuchi immediately backs away from Nebuya as he arrives. Of course, another snide remark or two was made. You turn to face them.

 _I don't sound very motivational, but_

"Good work today and remember to give ten times the effort at the Winter Cup!"

Akashi chuckles in amusement. "You really do have a way with words, [f/n]."

You blush. "I know I do," you mumble sarcastically. "A-anyways. One more practice will be held the day before we leave. Any extra time you need at the gym can be given as long as coach gives you permission, as you know." The coach nods and then exits the gym. There doesn't seem like there's anything else to say now. "Have a nice evening."

You run out the back door before clutching your face in a mild degree of embarrassment. " _How do they do it in the movies?_ " you wonder aloud. _Oh wait, I think I'm mixing this up with the pre-game talk thing. What has become of me during the past week? I don't know._

* * *

You'd finally made it home. You immediately lie down on your bed in ecstasy. _Perhaps a night without studying isn't so bad after all._ Well, there wasn't actually anything to do now. You knock on the room next door. "Sou-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Food."

"I know, but what kind?"

"The edible kind."

"Did you just call my cooking inedible?"

"No, I just want food."

You sigh in exasperation.

"Fine, would you rather have curry or soba?"

"Both."

"Curry it is."

You head to the kitchen to prepare. Your eyes widen in horror as you hear the door open. Did I forget to unlock it? You cautiously walk over to the door with a knife that you most likely won't be using in hand. Relief washes over you as you see the "intruder".

"Ah, dad, it's just you. What brings you home so early?"

He smiles gently. "Is it rare of me to do so now, [f/n]-chan? Sorry. But the good thing is, you don't need to worry about me being fired, becuase I'm not. By the way, what's with the knife?"

You lower the knife. "Oh, sorry, I thought I forgot to knock the door and didn't expect you to be the one to enter. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so. Welcome home."

"Good to know. Thank you," your father replies. You once again allow yourself to the kitchen. A conversation consisting of mere small talk flows between the kitchen and living room. It always ended with your father telling you not to overwork yourself. Once you'd attempted to balance four jobs per week and at the end of the last job you had fainted and caught a cold. That was only less than half a year ago. As you'd said, dinner was finally done cooking. You stand back and admire your work. You give the curry a taste. _Definitely edible._

The doorbell sounds as you finish plating the food. This household rarely has any visitors, so this was rather strange.

You open the door and nearly slam it back shut as the sight of Akashi Seijuuro standing at your front door surprises the soul out of you.

"Hello, Akashi..." you mumble. "What bring you here to the doorsteps of our house?" _This is very awkward. The timing could not have possibly been worse. Why is he here._

"You look terribly disappointed to see me, [f/n]."

You step back. _Do I really?_

"You'd left your bag on the stage," he simply answers while handing the bag back to you, who blushes in embarrassment. _How could I possibly have forgotten to take my own_ bag _home? I-_

"Is there a guest?" Your father walks to the door in curiosity. He sees Akashi and gives you a questioning look. "You could've at least told me you got a boyfriend, [f/n]-chan." He sighs to himself. "Kids sure do grow up fast these days."

"Nononononono no, Dad! You're misunderstanding this whole situation here!" You mentally smash your head against a wall.

"I apologize for suddenly intruding at this time, sir. Have I interrupted anything?" Akashi cuts in.

"Of course not. Anyone who's acquainted with [f/n]-chan in a friendly way is always welcome," your father answers in surprise.

 _Oh no. I don't think friendly is an appropriate word for this, dad._ You glance behind you and see Sousuke examine this situation in amusement. He doesn't say a word. Akashi introduces himself and they perform the usual handshake. You meticulously watch every single movement of the two. You clutch your hands into fists to control your nervousness. You watch as your father offers for him to come in, but to be politely refused. "I'm going to be taking my leave now. It was a pleasure meeting you, [l/n]-san." You watch as he nods to you, in which you reply with a simple "goodbye" that was barely a whisper. You watch as he turns away into the dark evening. You call out

"Thank you!"

He turns back and you catch a small smile.

You watch him get into the car. You watch him drive away. You step back and close the door. You face your father, who to your surprise, wore a content expression.

 _I don't think I will be able to answer those questions he'll be asking. I only have one thing that I'm sure of. Dear Akashi sure likes to make my life complicated._

You walk yourself back to the table and close your eyes.

[Chapter 8 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

I thought of Mikorin from GSNK the whole time while typing that 'tsundere-senpai' part. Sigh. Both are red-heads. How adorable.

Thanks for reading, once again. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	10. Chapter 9

"[f/n]."

You stiffen. "Yes?"

"How did you get to know someone of such high position?"

"Y-you mean Akashi?"

Your father nods.

"Well, he's a student at Rakuzan."

You earn a look of dissatisfaction and exasperation.

"I greatly appreciate you pointing out the obvious, young lady, but that doesn't give me anything meaningful to understand."

"Sorry," you mumble bitterly. You nibble at the rice.

"We only met a few weeks ago. I think it was an accident."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I'd just read somewhere else that day, he never would've spoken a single word to me."

Wrong.

"What you're saying here is not making sense, but did you just say _he spoke to you first?_ " Your father may be the workaholic that he is, but he was still young and had that vibe to him. You consider yourself lucky and obediently answer to his curiosity.

"Would you believe me if I said that was true?"

The man does not answer. You fix your gaze on Sousuke for the rest of the meal. Once in a while he would wink at you or flash a teasing smile. You liked to ignore them. _Not all little kids can be so nice all the time. If they are, they're not real._

Dinner had been happily devoured by the three of you. You urge your father to leave you alone and go on with his own business. Sousuke and you handle the dishes.

"Nee-san."

"Yes?"

"Are you getting married?"

You fumble at the ceramic plate you almost drop before nudging his head with your elbow.

"What makes you think that?"

" came over and met dad. Isn't that stuff supposed to be when the guy asks the girl's dad for permission to get married?"

You look at the little boy in surprise.

"Have you been watching TV without me knowing?"

Sousuke looks away. "Maybe."

You smile. "At least _someone_ won't have problems with this when he grows up."

"Hm?"

"Nothing."

The two of you continue with the dishes (more like you were doing the work and your little brother stands there and watches).

"Nee-san?"

"Yes, Sou-chan."

"You didn't answer me yet."

You sigh. "No, I'm not getting married."

"Mkay."

"Are you done your homework?"

"Yeah."

"Go take a bath."

"Nope."

"Come on, it's almost your bedtime."

"But when I wake up you're going to be with some other guy."

"Sou, I said I'm not going to get married! Stop avoiding your bath and just face it. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He looks at you with "much sadness" in his eyes. "Okay." He starts to walk away but stops. Realizing you weren't going to stop him anytime soon, he goes to his room.

"That smooth talker," you mutter.

* * *

"[f/n]-chaaaan!" Ayuki tackles you into a hug. "Lets go eat~"

"P-please let me go before I lose the ability to live..." you choked out.

She lets go. "Jeez, you're no fun." She skips after you to the roof. You arrive at the top. It was windy, of course. Not exactly the best idea to eat outside when it was almost winter, was it?

"Let's head downstairs to homeroom."

Ayuki nods and you both turn back. While doing so you notice you two weren't alone on the roof.

"Wait."

You start to walk over to the person you'd spotted.

"Chihiro-senpai. It's cold today. Wouldn't you rather read inside the building?"

Without looking up from the book in his hands, he replies with a simple "I'm fine", in which you don't accept and dragged him up. "Why are you doing this?"

You blink. "You wouldn't want Akashi to kill you when he finds out you've caught a cold right before the Winter Cup, would you?"

Mayuzumi scowls. You continue to pull him to where Ayuki stood.

"Do you know him, [f/n]-chan?" she asks as the three of you head downstairs.

"Basketball team," you simply answer. You glance back. Mayuzumi stares intently at the space above your head, never looking directly at you. _Oh well. This is progress._

Once you had finally gotten Mayuzumi to a better place for him to read, you head back to the classroom with Ayuki. Not many students usually choose to remain here at lunch, but today more than just your class occupies the room. A cluster of people was crowded around one side of the classroom, buzzing in excitement, tension and whispers. When one girl spotted you enter the room, she alerts her friend, who alerts the others around her. In no time at all, everyone in the room was looking at you, all talking instantly quelled.

A terrible feeling gathers itself into the form of butterflies entangled in cobwebs down in your stomach. Never in your whole life has this much attention been directed towards you. _Calm down_ , you tell yourself. _Maybe they're interested in Ayu. She usually gets a lot of [positive] attention from people of not kinds. Not. Me._

You know for sure that the crowd wasn't looking at Ayuki when Ayuki herself speaks up in worry. "Guys...what's going on? Why's everyone looking at you, [f/n]-chan..." You don't reply. Nobody else does either. Instead, they immediately file out the door and the whispers start again. You overhear something while dodging the students.

 _"She's so lucky..."_

You turn to find the person who said that, but of course, they had left along with the flow. To your shock, so had Ayuki. You look to see her smiling face peek through the door as she quietly closes it. _"Good luck,"_ she says cheerfully.

I honestly don't understand what's going on here. What's happening?

You get your answer as you turn around. Placed on top of your desk was a huge bouquet of red roses. Standing near it stood a man whose hair was a red identical to the blossoms at his side.

You attempt to call his name. It comes out as a mere whisper.

"Akashi?"

He smiles lightly at your voice. "I can only answer you if you come closer."

You take a few steps and stop until an appropriate distance of a meter or so remains between the two of you. Your gaze is fixed on the roses. Instinct tells you not to look at him.

"[f/n]."

You don't respond.

"Look at me."

The commanding tone and sudden change of mood in his voice forces you to lift your head and face him. His voice is one who acts for itself. You try to control your trembling legs and hands.

"Are the roses appalling to you in anyway?"

You shake your head. "No. They're beautiful."

"Glad to hear you say so. Perhaps your eyes have misled me for a moment."

You continue to keep quiet.

Akashi steps around the desk,

"Say, [f/n], that I ask for your heart. Would you give it to me?"

The formatting of this question could be misunderstood by anyone. Kill or love? You hesitate to answer.

"That's an unusual question. I don't know how to answer that."

"Then allow me to be explicit."

Your heart beats wildly in the silence of this room. You can only hope that he doesn't hear it.

"Be my girlfriend."

[Chapter 9 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

I decided to just allow dear Akashi to say it the normal way, for "be mine" doesn't suit him. At least, in my imagination. Thank you for reading~


	11. Chapter 10

You usually take tend to take things you hear rather seriously. Now didn't change, especially not now.

He'd said three words, but they weren't _'I love you'_. But in this situation, if he was serious, those three words have the same meaning, right? From the moment you'd met him up until now, you were completely oblivious to his feelings. Nobody could blame you though, not even Akashi himself.

No matter how much you thought about it, you couldn't bring yourself to say anything, never mind agree. Thinking it over for a century more won't help, thus leading you to just let out your honest thoughts. Hopefully your voice can stay clear and neutral as you speak.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know why you would...want me to..." your voice trails off as the prevalent scene plays itself from the beginning in your mind, leaving you in a flushed, embarrassed mess.

"[f/n], have I not made myself clear now, or the weeks before? I want you to become mine," he impeccably states.

You couldn't help but to timidly cover your face so you wouldn't die from hearing the directness of his words. You slowly emerge from the mask of your hands and continue to answer.

"I can't accept your feelings, Akashi," you say quietly. "I can only be sure that right now I don't feel the same way you feel for me. Whether you're serious or not, I simply cannot agree either way."

It was unbearable. To you, saying all that made you feel like you were being too full of yourself, like you don't have the right to reject him. You hope that the last sentence doesn't offend him in any way. To your relief, it doesn't, but was practically disregarded by him.

A small smile curves his lips. "You're suggesting that in the near future the feeling of love will be mutual between the two of us." He doesn't phrase it as a question. "It doesn't matter at this moment right now whether you love me back-" You blush once again."-But by selfishly asking you to be my girlfriend, I can essentially abolish the possibilities of anyone taking you away from me."

You were taken aback; nobody has ever cared so much about you in such ways. Hearing it being spoken to you in reality was truly flattering. "I don't think that will happen..." you utter aloud. "There's really nobody else that would actually 'take me away' if I were to be go out with you. I'm not that nice of a person."

"Oh really?" Akashi remarks, his eyes refulgent. "You shouldn't think of yourself so diffidently. I can only imagine the disbelief you'd encounter when I tell you of the affections other males in this school feel for you, [f/n]." He hated to have needed to bring up other people into this, but he had to.

 _No way. That cannot be true._

"Then I guess you're right. If that's true, I'm more than shocked to hear that."

"Does the love from other men interest you more than mine?"

You almost laugh. "O-Of course not," you mumble.

"Then I ask you once more to give me an answer."

"I still don't think it would be right if I agree even if I don't truly love you," you stall.

His eyes almost glare into yours. _"I said I don't care."_

Well that sure was unexpected of Akashi to say something like that. Don't mess this up, you tell yourself. It's about time I finally decide to stop wasting time and actually answer. He must really regret asking me that now.

"I don't think I have any choice but to say yes," you finally let out. "I will." You pause for a second before adding "-your girlfriend, that is."

Akashi smiles gently. Although the slightly malicious glint in his eyes contradicts that smile, it did seem genuine.

"May I ask what suddenly led you to change your mind?"

You jump a little. "W-Well, I kind of thought that if I didn't agree this would never end." You avert your gaze from his. "This embarrasses me greatly to say so, but I guess I wouldn't mind either."

To your dismay, he lets out a suppressed laugh upon hearing the truth. "I would apologize, but I'd rather not. It's nice to hear you express yourself more openly now."

"Please don't tease me."

"I can't tease my girlfriend?"

You blush. "Please don't change your personality so suddenly either."

"You have a lot to learn about me, then."

You smile lightly. "I sure do, dear senpai." After accepting the flowers you bow and leave the room. Still a bit shaken from the seconds before, even something like opening the door took a lot of effort to do. After stepping the door, you were immediately tackled to the ground by none other than your precious friend. "[F/N]-CHAN! TELL ME EVERYTHIIIING!" You attempt to place the bouquet on the floor before letting her hug the soul out of you.

You laugh, ignoring the pain from her ultimate death hug. "You know I'm going to, Ayu. You don't need to remind me." Ayuki lets go of you and helps you up. Students who were huddling around the door also looked quite eager to listen in as well. And then there's the aftermath to deal with, you think to yourself while trying to ignore the interviews thrown at you. Luckily, Ayuki drags you off to a secluded part of the building so you can tell her about every single detail.

"Magnificent looking roses you got there, [f/n]-chan!"

"Thank you. You can stop with the civilized act though. It doesn't suit you, Ayu. No offence."

[Chapter 10 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

Welp. That sure took a lot of willpower to type. Thank you for reading. (*Bows)


	12. Chapter 11

Tokyo. You've been repeating that word over and over to yourself in your head for the past few days. When the team had actually arrived in the city, you couldn't help but to let out a little squeal of delight. You'd immediately stopped when you caught Akashi laughing to himself. "You heard nothing," you frantically exclaimed while allowing him to walk in front of you. You continue to gush about Tokyo in your head. The feeling of standing on ground after hours of transportation was so refreshing it almost made you unaware of the fact that Akashi had taken your hand. And he didn't let go. Your heart raced not because of Tokyo anymore.

"After everything is over I'll take you anywhere you'd like."

You almost scream again. "Really?" You breathe. "That would be..." You search your mind for the right word. "...Paradise!" Not exactly the fanciest of words to use, but the first one that came to your mind.

Meanwhile the rest of the team kept glancing back and forth a the new couple. A thought everyone shared: _Akashi has romantic feelings for a girl? It's over. What has become of the world since the past days?_ Nobody dared to say anything of course. They'd be better off dead~

The opening ceremony was soon to begin. Looking around, you could see other teams enter the gymnasium. A majority of them were looking in your, or rather the team's direction. Or both. There was more than one reason to. After all, this was Rakuzan, _the emperor of creation._ The (previous) captain of the Generation of Miracles and three of the Uncrowned Kings walk before their eyes. You didn't know which was more intimidating; the team itself or the pressure of the stares from the opponents. They weren't supposed to be directed towards you but they were sort of overwhelming. You let go of the hand that was holding yours.

He doesn't turn back to question your sudden action. You quietly follow behind once more.

"What did I tell you before, [f/n]?"

You don't even need to think about it to remember what he'd said that day. Nevertheless, you still say your true thoughts aloud. "The sight of me walking next to you would ruin the team's image and yours as well."

He immediately cuts you off before you could continue. "This is where I'd tell you to shut up and stop spouting all that nonsense."

That hit you where it should have.

"There's no such thing as looking down on someone who loves another. Such thoughts shouldn't exist, especially not in your mind, [f/n]." He turns to face you while firmly taking your hand. "Are you doubting my choices?"

You shake your head."N-No I'm not. "

"Then don't try to make me regret them because I never will," he replies coolly.

A pale rose color flushes your cheeks. Everything was back to how it was just a minute ago.

* * *

The stadium buzzed with applause and chatter from the audience. The loudness beats to the rhythm of your heart as if you were at a concert. Another thing you weren't used to. Being in a place with this many people and noise. A huge variety of intimidating tall players lined up everywhere. More staring and words. Everyone was quiet as the commencing of the Winter Cup was announced. Soon after, most of the teams who don't start so early in the competition had scattered around.

Everyone in Rakuzan was dismissed for now. Akashi told you to wait with the rest of the team as he took care of other matters. You did have a small urge to follow, but it was best you didn't. Your plan for this day was to watch every single game and take note of the future opponents. Seirin and Touou would be one of the first matches and it was important to get every detail. Seirin is a definite threat.

Instead of tagging along with the rest of the team, you actually follow someone else around. It was surely going to be interesting as that person was a member of Seirin. He appeared to be lost but at the same time very sure of what he was doing. You recognized him to be Kagami. He was in almost every single game you'd watched from the DVDs.

Said guy didn't notice at all that he was being followed. You would've started to laugh if you weren't walking so close behind. It took a surprisingly long time for him to finally stop walking and turn around. The confusion he wore was priceless. You lost it and failed to stifle the laughter that bubbled up. "It's about time you noticed," you say between giggles.

"Do I know you?" he asks, frowning.

"No, but now you do," you answer. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself but to follow. You're Kagami Taiga, right?'

He blinks. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"[l/n], [f/n]." You smile. "Manager of Rakuzan." It took a lot of effort not to cringe as you present yourself with that title.

Kagami grins. "Rakuzan, huh?" He mumbles a few things to himself before facing you again. "If the rest of the team was here I would've started the trash talk right away." You don't know how to reply to that. "So...why were you...following me?" The two of you continue to walk.

"I had nothing else to do," you simply reply. "You look like you're up to some interesting business and I decided that I wanted to find out what."

He slowly nods. "I was recently back from America actually..." he starts to say.

"And now you're trying to find your team," you finish for him. "Your game against Touou is actually going to start soon. You're not late though."

"Uh, okay." He nods again.

"You don't mind, right?"

"I don't really care."

"Okay."

A few minutes of strolling around you finally realize the truth here. You turn to face Kagami. "You don't know where you're going, don't you."

"Not a clue."

You laugh once more at this ridiculous situation. "I'm sure your team's inside. They should be. Have they told you where to meet?"

He shakes his head. "I'm sure they did but I probably didn't pay much attention."

"That explains it."

You stop walking. "Wait." Kagami turns around. "Yeah?"

He looks in the direction you were facing. Near the front stairs you spot a group of players gathered around; Akashi standing at the top of the staircase. It didn't take you long to realize that those people were none other than the Generation of Miracles.

Before you could say anything Kagami was running towards them. You didn't bother to stop him. Whatever was going on right now was none of your business. You are now back to the original state of boredom.

* * *

That meeting didn't last very long. Akashi had found you shortly after you'd seen him a few minutes ago. With a new haircut as well. You decide not to ask him about it.

"[f/n]."

"Yes?"

"You were watching us, weren't you."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"At least you're honest."

"Was I not supposed to? I'm sorry.'

" You're not surprised by anything you've heard, I assume."

"Of course not. I understand."

"Do you really?"

For once you felt certain of your words. "It doesn't matter how you think or what you say. It won't change the way I feel about you."

You also felt certain that your words were very misleading.

"How unfortunate of me to not have recorded that," Akashi smirks. "It seems that you're finally being honest about your feelings now. Perhaps in the future you'll give in to them."

You don't reply. Partly because you were at loss for words. You tell yourself to never attempt at boldness ever again.

"Maybe I've already did so." You push him briefly through the doors of the building. "C'mon. We have a game to watch. I'll see you there." You walk ahead of him in the direction to the gym.

Akashi had lied just now. Every second of that conversation was recorded. It'll be useful later on, of course. He pulls out his phone and stops the recording.

[Chapter 11 END]

* * *

Random comments from moi:

Aha, that Kagami. "Good old America." Whenever he mentions anything about America or speaks English it's always amusing to watch.  
Ok I was wrong. Maybe Akashi is a stalker after all. Who knows what goes on inside that mind ┬┴┬┴┤( ͡° ͜ʖ├┬┴┬┴  
Anyways. I am severely punishing myself for not updating on time. It totally ruins the pattern though *sobs on keyboard  
Sorry about that. Enjoy~


End file.
